It is often appropriate to communicate information from one computer system to a remote computer via one or more network connections. In many scenarios, this information comprises a large amount of information. Transmitting large amounts of information in an efficient manner may be problematic when the one or more network connections have inadequate or otherwise limited bandwidth. These problems may be particularly apparent when the information is for presentation on the remote computer system that receives the information via the one or more network connections. For example, if a user of the remote computer system who desires to view a representation of the information must wait for all of the information to be received over the one or more network connections, it can be not only irritating for the user but also delay use of the information by the user. Depending on the purpose for which the user desires the information, this delay can have detrimental effects.